


Something Borrowed

by sharkeu



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Photography, Short One Shot, Weddings, chic but soft JB, someone is getting married, this is almost a drabble than a one shot tbh, this is so short its barely a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeu/pseuds/sharkeu
Summary: Jaebum is a wedding photographer who may or may not have fallen in love with the groom.





	Something Borrowed

Jaebum is sitting in a corner, waiting for the instructions from the wedding organizer. He has his camera on his hand and two other lenses draped on a strap over his body. He has been an event photographer for about a year now. He started doing it full-time when he realized a desk job isn’t for him. So he dropped everything, including his good-paying job in the city to shift to a career that is more like a passion than a job—photography.

Or basically being an event’s photographer. Jaebum’s biggest dream is to travel the world and just take photos, probably show his photos in an exhibit or something. But that is a rather expensive dream—especially for an impulsive twenty-five year-old who left his job with no savings at all.

He lived the bum life for months before a friend offered him a job. The company his friend is working at is having this launching event and they needed a photographer with little cos. Jaebum was top of mind. He was slowly getting behind his rent at that time so he didn't hesitate to grab it. He found out that event photography actually pays a lot for a job that isn’t that demanding. Or at least for him who just loves capturing moments.

Since then, he made event photography his career, for the time being, at least. He takes company events, birthday, lavish birthdays, weddings—everything.

He loved it all except weddings. Jaebum hates weddings. He hates the flowers, the overly-sweet cakes and pastry, noisy family members—basically everything except that fact that he can eat and drink for free. Hook ups with random guests is just a bonus.

But no matter how much he hates weddings, he never declined wedding projects. Well, aside from the fact that couples getting married spend a lot in photo and videography, there is also something in weddings that draw him to it.

It’s those little moments that nobody pays attention to but the camera captures. The little kids who doesn’t know what’s going on but are having fun anyway; the tearful father walking his daughter down the aisle; the look on the groom’s face as he patiently waits for his bride; the look in the couple’s eyes as they promise a love to last forever.

Jaebum will never admit it but, as cheesy as it sounds, he is a firm believer of a true love that lasts. People assume it’s because of the pay, but in reality, what drives him to weddings isn’t the drinks or hookups. Rather, he just loves capturing that once in lifetime moment when people are just in love, happy.

But this wedding is squeezing out all the patience in Jaebum’s body. He has been waiting for almost two hour now. Pre-ceremony shoot should have started about an hour ago but neither of the groom nor the bride or even the organizers are seen. No matter how much he secretly loves wedding, weddings like this—where people cram on the day itself—are the worst. People hurriedly pass by him but nobody seems to notice his presence.

Jaebum is sitting in a sort of receiving area of the penthouse of the hotel where the bride is supposedly staying. An old lady is sitting in front of him, tapping her fingers on her knee, looking as impatient as he is. She looks like she’s in her mid to late seventies, Jaebum thinks she’s either the bride’s or the groom’s grandma. Who cares? Jaebum thought. A few hours or so, she’ll be both.

Beside her is a man around his early fifties, walking back and forth, definitely anxious. Jaebum is betting his camera that it’s the bride’s father. Only the bride’s father is anxious as hell on weddings—that is, of course, except the groom.

When Jaebum is bored on events, which happens more often than not, he would like to observe people around him. Mostly out of habit, but it’s also quite amusing how people act on weddings. There are the staples, like the grandparents who always look like they’re done and just wanted to go home. Fathers are contrast. Bride’s fathers are always anxious and uneasy. Of course, he is bound to send off his daughter to somebody else’s house, who wouldn’t feel uneasy? The father of the groom is quite different, Jeabum noticed. There are those who also look anxious but some of them are rather proud that their son is finally getting married. Mothers, in Jaebum’s opinion, are always the same caring and loving as they are. Whether the bride’s or the groom’s, he will always catch a glimpse of the mothers tearing up just by looking at their child.

Jaebum always thought that as much as weddings are about two people bound together by love, he always give credit to their family who makes the occasion as fun and as dramatic as it can get.

But this wedding is just getting on Jaebum’s nerves. He was already thinking of leaving this place when a guy approached him. His hair perfectly styled and he was wearing a crisp white button-down shirt, a suit hanging on his arm. Finally, Jaebum thought, the groom decided to show up.

“Hi.” The guy greeted, giving Jaebum a warm smile and offers a handshake.

“Hey.” Jaebum answered coldly taking the handshake, mostly out of courtesy but also because the guy is so damn good looking Jaebum can’t help to take his hand.

“You’re the photographer, right?” The guy asked, letting go of the handshake. Jaebum hoped the handshake was longer though.

“Yeah.” Jaebum lifted his camera smugly, shaking off his thoughts and keeping his chic image.

“Great. The organizers are waiting for you.” The guy said as he walks ahead to the elevator. Jeabum followed a few steps behind.

“Great. I was waiting.” Jaebum commented making sure his sass is heard loud and clear.

The guy just shrugged as they enter the elevator. He pressed 11th floor, which means two floors up from where they are.

They passed through the 9th floor when the guy started explaining. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to make you wai—“

The guy was interrupted when they felt a sudden jolt in the elevator making the power shut down completely.

“Fuck.” The guy uttered under his breath as he went straight to the elevator buttons, repeatedly slamming the open button.

“You know that’s not gonna help, right?” Jaebum said coming close to the elevator buttons. “In case you didn’t know, there’s this thing called emergency button.” Jaebum said pressing the emergency button then turned to the guy giving him an all-knowing look. Jaebum regretted it immediately though because being just a few inches away on the guy’s face made him see how extremely good looking he is, even in the dark. He immediately turned away, flustered.

Jaebum took a few steps back and leaned back at one side of the elevator. The other guy did the same and rested on the other side of the elevator.

They’re stuck in the elevator for about ten minutes and the guy has been in his phone trying to make a call. It irritated Jaebum. Not that he isn’t worried being stuck in an elevator with a stranger but he didn’t have anyone to call so panicking would be pointless.

“You also happen to know that there’s no signal in elevators, right?” Jaebum was sitting on the floor looking up the guy, irritation finally taking over him.

The guy just looked at him in disbelief mixed with annoyance. Jaebum is being a dick but the guy knows he’s right so he just stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

Jaebum know it was definitely weird but this guy is just so striking he felt the urge to get to know him, talk to him.

“You can just sit and wait, you know?” Jaebum suddenly blurted out, just thinking of random words to start a conversation. He was reminded of how much he hates small talks.

The guy just looked at him skeptically. What, now I even sound creepy? Jaebum thought but the guy sat anyway so was is actually a good thing?

Jaebum sighed, realizing he’s the groom and he’s basically taking him away from the bride for being stuck in this elevator. So he tried to distract himself from his weird thoughts by scanning trough the photos he took this morning.

The light from the camera that almost blinded him, enlightened the small elevator space. The guy across of him couldn’t help but look at his direction.

“Can I look at your photos?” When Jaebum turned, the guy is already squatting beside him, face inches away from him—or rather from his camera.

Jaebum’s heart almost stopped beating.

“I’m sorry, did I startle you?” the guy asked, flashing a smile. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Jaebum looked away shaking his head. “Uh, no. Not really.” It was a lie, of course. Truth is, he just hope he won’t hear his heart beating uncontrollably in his chest.

“So can I?” the guy repeated.

“Uh, sure.” Jaebum doesn’t like showing his raw photos to others, unless he’s completely proud at it, but this guy has weird effects on him. He just can’t say no. “There isn’t much yet but, yeah.” He added moving the camera to the guy’s direction.

The guy eased up a bit and sat comfortably beside him.

Jaebum sure knows his photos are shit. Nothing much has happened this morning so his photos are just random empty chairs and tables, crying children and gossiping women. He instantly regretted showing it to him.

He looked at the guy and he swears his heart started beating even faster. The light coming from the camera lightens up his face. He has this stupid smile in his face making his face wrinkle a bit and Jaebum felt his heart melting.

“Don’t you just love weddings?” the guy suddenly asked looking up at Jaebum.

Jaebum had a mini heart attack when the guy suddenly spoke. He started praying to the gods that he didn’t notice him staring.

It took Jaebum a while before answering. “I do it for a living so, yeah, I guess.”

The guy laughed lightly. His laughter sounded like an angel giggling in Jaebum’s ear despite the fact that he hasn’t heard an angel laugh before.

“Honestly, how many weddings have been into?” The guy’s eyes are full of curiosity.

“I can’t even count.” It’s not that Jaebum can’t count, he just can’t think straight right now.

“I’m sorry.” The guy leaned back, resting the camera on his lap. “I just admire how you guys do it. You’re so lucky! You get to attend many weddings.” Excitement is very evident in his voice.

“It’s a bit exhausting sometimes.” Jaebum mumbled which isn’t total lie. It can really be exhausting no matter how much he likes weddings.

“You don’t like them? Weddings are great.” The guy paused before continuing. How come he looks more perfect the longer I look at him? Jaebum thought as he steal another glimpse of the guy.

“I’m sorry, I sound weird, right?” the guy turned to Jaebum, smiled and bit his lip. Jaebum felt a sudden guilt in his stomach. He shouldn’t be spending this time with the groom. He shouldn’t feel this way for a guy about to get married.

“But I just love it,” the guy continued, oblivious of Jaebum’s current crisis. “Not because of the drinks, or the buffet or the guest list. It’s because of the things that no one even notice—the rare moments! Have you ever looked at the groom as he waits for her bride? It’s crazy! But cute, though. And how about the Dad walking her beloved princess on the aisle? And once they reached the groom, it’s like he wants to punch him or something, but of course he can’t.”

Again, the guy paused. The smile on his face just got wider.

Jaebum’s mouth was left hanging open. It felt so weird yet so right that this guy just took the words out of his mouth. He stared at him longer. The camera’s light dimmed but the guy’s eyes full of wonder and amusement is enough to light up the whole room.

“And,” the guy broke the silence once again. “I doubt half of the guests pay full attention to the vows. People are so excited for the material things that make up a wedding that nobody really listens to the words they say. But it’s the best part because more importantly, this ceremony is the start of their forever or a marriage, technically.” The guy looked like he’s proud of his speech for a moment before looking embarrassed. He chuckled before leaning back at the elevator wall, stretching one leg out on the floor.

Jaebum thought about the possibility of falling in love in an instant. He used to think it was absurd. He believes falling in love is a long process that involves foundation of friendship and understanding. But when he feels the connection so strong in his veins, is falling in love this easy still absurd?

He thought about the consequences of falling for someone who’s already committed to someone else. Morally, adultery was never wrong. Lawfully, he can be convicted with life imprisonment. And no, he’s not too mad in love to risk his life for that. Only one thing is sure, he’ll come home hurt and heartbroken tonight.

The guy laughed a little. “Oh, I’m sorry, I’m talking too much, right?” he asked as her turned to Jaebum with a warm smile.

He is looking straight into Jaebum’s eyes. Jaebum didn’t care about getting hurt anymore, he’s just going to savor this moment right here and dread for when the power comes back and the elevator is back in operation.

Jaebum just smiled back at him without saying a word.

Jaebum decided he’s just going to wait in vain until reality pull him out of this surreal elevator. He wished he was given a little bit more time though.

They felt another jolt and the power went back. The guy immediately stood giving back the camera to Jaebum. He reached for the elevator buttons, carefully pressing the open-doors button.

Jaebum sighed before standing up. Maybe some things aren’t really just meant to be. This one-sided love story is meant to end before it gets complicated.

“Finally!” the guy exclaimed when the elevator doors open. Jaebum feared that he already forgot he was unfortunately stuck with him in this elevator for the past thirty minutes. “I should probably get back now. I’ll just tell the organizers you’re waiting.” He turned to Jaebum before stepping out of the elevator. “Forget about all the nonsense I just said. See you around!”

Of course, Jaebum is going to see him around. Around with his bride, making promises of love Jaebum hopes he will keep.

Jaebum felt he needed to do something. If this is going to be a one-time heartbreak, might as well make it count, right?

Before discourage take over him, he quickly stepped out of the elevator and followed the guy.

“Hey!” Jaebum called. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name.”

“Oh yeah.” The guy said, turning back at Jaebum. “I’m Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung gave Jaebum a warm smile and all that Jaebum wanted is to be able to make Jinyoung smile like that again.

“The best man.” Jinyoung added

The entire burden in Jaebum’s heart turned into ashes. His heart felt light. Hope glowed in his eyes. A wide grin flashed across his face.

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum, puzzled. “And you are?”

“Jaebum,” Jaebum’s grin is still as wide as his broad shoulders. “The photographer.”


End file.
